


Happy Without Me

by zoepearscn



Category: Gilmore Girls, Smallville, This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Party, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoepearscn/pseuds/zoepearscn
Summary: Two strangers meet with more in common then they realize. But when fate steps in will Zoe be able to keep Kevin away or will things finally work out in their favor.





	Happy Without Me

AN: My excitement for season 3 of This is Us is off the charts thanks to my new ship Zoe and Kevin Pearson which is why I jotted down this little story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

"They're shooting a movie in our city."

Zoe heard from behind her but made know move to make eye contact instead keeping her eyes glued on the book she was reading "Yea, it's been talked about for almost a year now. That movie with Sylvester Stallone and that one guy from the Manny."

Brown eyes rolled "Kevin Pearson."

"Yea, I think that's him." Zoe said turning the page of her book.

Ashley, Zoe's roommate of two years finally walked around the couch placing Zoe's book on table beside her. "We should go watch them film."

Zoe laughed a little "I have more important things to do than to watch a couple of onenote actors foam their way through an over priced B movie."

"Ron Howard is the director."

Zoe blinked "Is that suppose to make the idea more appealing? because it doesn't." she said getting up.

The last thing Zoe wanted to do was hang around a movie set like some groupie. Especially not after spending most of the day yesterday being a photographer at two weddings.

"No, thanks. I'm tired and I have better things to do with my time."

Ashley scoffed "Like what?" She said following Zoe into the kitchen of their loft. "What do you do besides work and read that stupid book? Let's face it Zo you're boring."

Zoe grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge "I like boring. It's quiet and involves lots of alone time."

"I'm serious Zo. I miss our fun times and random talks at three in the morning because neither one of us could sleep, I miss" pause "I miss you."

Zoe took another sip of her water but remained quiet.

A Lot of things has changed over the last year one being the death of the mother that abandoned her at eight years old. She still wasn't exactly sure how she was suppose to feel since she always felt like she didn't know the woman but a part of her felt dead inside and since she he wasn't dealing with her grief Zoe felt as if she was losing everything including her friends.

"Fine, but we're only staying for an hour."

Ashley squealed "Great, now be ready in a hour." she said before heading upstairs.

Zoe reminded herself that it was only an hour and nothing could possibly go wrong.

One hour later

They were on set for fifteen minutes and she was already ready to go. The commute to the set took longer than necessary because traffic was backed up for miles because of the production and when they finally got there the security guards were complete and total assholes who propositioned them in order to get better access to the actors.

Zoe recorded the exchange between herself, Ashley and the security guards and threaten to send it to their boss and the media. Only then they finally let them in with two all access passes.

The video was emailed to everyone on set, it didn't take long for it to go viral.

Forty minutes later they were suppose to be watching a war scene but the actor couldn't remember his lines.

Zoe rolled her eyes before whispering to Ashley that she was going to catering to get something to eat. Ashley only waved while wiping tears from her eyes. Zoe still didn't know if they were tears of joy, sadness or embarrassment either way she wasn't going to ask.

She walked through the sea of bodies refusing to miss any of the action and passed a few of the trailers noticing that one of the doors was ajar. She had every intention on walking pass but she figured it was best to close it just in case. But when she went to do so the picture on the wall caught her attention.

"Oh my god." she whispered

Ochre was painted by Willem de Kooning's "Woman lll". This painting was very different from any images of the "weaker sex" in Western art. They were aggressively sexual and terrifyingly honest. These women were too far from the stereotypical image of the submissive American Housewives during the Cold war. Deliberately rejecting this idealization, de Kooning created a brand new heroines, something much more realistic, despite their abstractness.

Zoe was so mesmerized at the sight of the artwork that she didn't hear someone walk into the trailer.

Kevin cursed running a frustrated hand through his hair. Kate should have warned him that she talked to Sylvester Stallone about their dad instead he was blind sided. It through him off so much he couldn't remember his lines.

He grabbed his cell phone pressed one on the speed dial. He cursed again when her phone went to voicemail "Kate, call me back as soon as you get this message." he slammed his phone down. When he turned around he finally realized there was a woman in his trailer staring at the painting on the wall.

Kevin cleared his throat "May I help you?"

He eyed the young woman, she was pretty any man with eyes can see that. She wore a mini sundress that hit mid thigh showing off her gorgeous caramel skinned legs and arms, her curly hair was piled up on the top of her head in a bun showing her beautiful brown eyes.

Zoe jumped finally realizing she wasn't alone "I'm not a creeper or anything, I just" she tried not to blush under his gaze. "But the door was open and I -"

"If you wanted an autograph all you had to do was wait until we wrapped shooting for the day. I would've been happy to give you one." Kevin said turning his back on her.

Brown eyes narrowed "Excuse me?"

Kevin sighed slightly annoyed that she was still standing there "Look, I don't have time for this-"

"In order for you to finish filming anything you have to remember your lines first asshole and for your information your door was open but when I went to close it I saw the painting on the wall." when Zoe went to leave she stopped in front of him "and for the record that painting held my attention longer than any of your lame ass manny episodes."

Call him a glutton for punishment but at the sight of this little womans fierceness his dick instantly got hard. So when she tried to leave again he lightly grabbed her wrist to stop her "Look, I'm sorry. It's been a really long day. I shouldn't have snapped liked that and I definitely shouldn't have mistaken you for a groupie."

Zoe snatched her wrist out of his grip "You should be. But I shouldn't have said the things I said even though I meant every word."

Kevin laughed "For someone so beautiful you have an ugly mouth."

"I was told it was apart of my charm."

Kevin smirked "I happen to agree. But I don't think you took my apology seriously. So dinner? Just the two of us."

Zoe laughed a little shaking her head "I don't think so. I barely know you and the little that I did see I really didn't like."

"Well give me a chance to change your perspective. I was rude so the least I can do is treat you to sushi."

Zoe shook her head "I dont think so." she said walking out the door.

Kevin waited a few seconds before following behind her "You don't like sushi that's fine. Maybe we can get some pizza I heard Chicago has the best deep dish pizza around."

When when the young woman finally stopped in her tracks Kevin thought he had her and when she started to walk slowly toward him he reminded himself to flip his mattress when he get to his hotel

When Zoe finally stood a few inches away from Kevin she leaned in and whispered "My answer" pause "is still know." she smiled before turning to leave.

"Can I atleast get your name?" he yelled after her.

Zoe through up a pair of deuces "See ya." It was time for her to find Ashley. As far as she was concerned it was definitely time for them to go home.

When Zoe finally got home she immediately plugged her phone onto the charger and collected the mail on the floor behind their door. She rolled her eyes while opening the invitation inviting her to a birthday party.

Zoe grabbed her phone and pressed six on the speed dial. She didn't have to wait long before someone answered "Hey, Tee bone. Where's your dad?"

"Aunt Zoe! How are you?" Tess beamed.

"Better now that I can talk to one of my favorite girls. How are you and a frame?"

Tess sighed "Annie is fine but-"

Zoe sat the rest of the mail down on the table when Tess suddenly grew oddly quiet "What's wrong?"

Tess didn't really think she should say anything. But she needed to talk to someone and Zoe was her aunt "Things are different now and I feel like-"

"Tess it's almost time for dinner so go wash up." Zoe heard in the background.

"I have to go but it was really nice talking to you Aunt Zoe you should visit us soon."

"Wait, what did you want to talk to me about?" she said suddenly feeling concerned about Tess.

Tess shook her head "It's not important. Did you want to talk to my dad?"

"Um, yea." she waited until Tess handed the phone over "You do know no one uses written invitations for birthday parties anymore, right? Everything is done through text messages, social media and emails old man."

Randall laughed "Well if you must know. I decided to do things a little more old fashion. Beth's party is 80s themed so we're going all out."

Zoe laughed.

" So miss thang are you coming? You know we miss seeing you around here."

Zoe thought for moment. She didn't have appointments or weddings coming up in the next few weeks "You know I'm there."

Silence.

"Are you sure? I know things haven't been easy since losing your mom." Randall said cautiously.

Zoe nodded "This will be a great distraction so count me in and if the cake isn't a marble cake, keep it."

Randall laughed "Zoe, I gotta go. My brother's on the line. I'll tell Beth to call you later."

"You better." Zoe smiled before hanging up.

Randall clicked over to the other line "Kevin, sup?"

"Sup, I got your invitation." Kevin said looking at the flyer "the adidas and boombox is a nice touch but the rubik's cube is a little too much."

"I was going to put pac man on there until I remembered this party is for Beth and not me."

Kevin laughed

"So are you in?"

Kevin nodded "Consider this my RSVP."

AN: It looks like Kevin is going to find out Zoe's name after all. Let me know what you think in the reviews!


End file.
